


I Came to Sleigh

by shelovestoship



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: 2020 Christmas fic, Banter babies, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Gen, X-Mas, christmas sweater, just fluff, my babies being cute, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelovestoship/pseuds/shelovestoship
Summary: Higgy loses a bet to Magnum. Christmas puns (and t-shirts) are involved.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Miggy hints
Comments: 14
Kudos: 60





	I Came to Sleigh

**Author's Note:**

> I've had zero inspiration lately. The fact that we get new episodes in, like, a day is not helping. 
> 
> In fact, I think I might be in the midst of a small depression, that not even the holiday lights starting to appear everywhere is curing. 
> 
> IDK, I think it's my current class being hard, one of my best friends being deported, seeing this guy who is perfectly nice and everything but I'm not into him even though I'm trying to be and just the general mess that 2020 have been. But knowing why I'm down isn't helping me not be down, you know!?!

* * *

**I Came to Sleigh**

* * *

“Come on Higgy,” Magnum said, grinning. “You lost; fair and square.”

“I did not. You cheated.”

“How did I cheat?”

“I don’t know, but you did!”

“You just can’t admit I’m a better swimmer than you.” He held up one of the t-shirts. “And now you’re gotta pay the price.”

“I’m not wearing that,” she said, arms crossed.

“It’s adorable,” he insisted. The Christmas t-shirt he was holding had an illustration of a reindeer and the words _‘Oh Deer’_ on it. 

He’d thought it absolutely perfect and had bought it for her long before they’d made the run-bike-swim mini Iron Man competition bet the other day, just hoping for the chance to trick her into wearing it.

“Come on Higgy, don’t be a sore loser!”

She narrowed her eyes at him. Looked at the other shirt he’d found because...well, she was Higgy and no way was she going to just do what he wanted. Even when he’d won the damned bet!

The other shirt was a size L’s men’s and he suspected it might just fall off her if she tried to wear it. It was bright red and said ‘ _I came to Sleigh._ ’

She picked it up. “I’m doing this under protest. And I demand a re-match.”

“Anytime,” he said, pleased. Because a huge _'I came to Sleigh_ ’ t-shirt was pretty damned funny too. And he had kind of suspected she would go for that one. Even if he thought the _‘oh Deer’_ shirt would have been funnier! 

“Don’t look so smug.” She turned to walk out. “I’ll see you at La Marianna’s later.”

“You’re not going to chicken out, are you?” he called after her. Because the deal had been the loser wear the other's shirt of choice, for a night out.

She turned at the doorway and gave him a look that made him almost wish he’d let her win. He’d seriously considered it, even slowed down to let her almost catch up, because as much fun as it was to torment her, he didn’t like making her do things she didn’t feel completely good about doing.

But he’d also been desperate to see her in a funny Christmas shirt.

And he _was_ a better swimmer than her.

* * *

“I can’t believe she actually agreed,” Rick said. “Juliet Higgins in a Christmas sweater? I just don’t see it happening.”

“Oh you better believe it,” TC, who had been watching the door, said.

Magnum swiveled on his bar chair.

Then almost fell off it.

He wasn’t sure how she’d managed it in the last hour, but she’d somehow transformed the big t-shirt into a short tight tube dress. The _‘I came to Sleigh_ ’ stretched across her torso. 

She’d paired the 't'-shirt' with black heels (unusual for Higgins but Magnum couldn’t help but admire the way they made her legs look) and sparkly make-up (also not Higgins, but damned if she didn’t look like some sort of understated Christmas elf). 

She walked over to them, looking pleased with the fact that she'd gotten a reaction out of them.

“What?” she said as she sat and he was still staring. “You told me not to be a sore loser.”

“You look great Higgy,” TC told her happily.

“Yeah,” Rick agreed. “Very festive.’”

“Thank you,” she said to them, all the while smiling smugly at Magnum.

“You’re unbelievable,” he told her, suppressing a smile and trying to sound upset. “You can’t even lose a bet right!”

“Just because I can pull off anything - including terrible holiday wear - doesn't mean you get to be crossed.” She twisted the cap off the beer Rick had just placed in front of her. 

He shook his head at her but let the smile show through. It was all rather funny and she did look awesome in her _dress_. "How did you even get it to do that?"

"Do what?"

He gestured to all of her.

"Oh? The dress?" She leaned forward and whispered. "It's actually being held up by safety pins.”

She pulled back, looking a little sheepish, but stayed a little bit closer than she normally would.

"Safety pins?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Clever," he agreed and she twirled her bottle around. It took him a moment to decide if he was going to compliment her or not."Really. It looks great."

A little _too_ great, he decided, noticing a guy at a table nearby notice her. Because while Juliet Higgins was a regular at La Marianna, Juliet Higgins in heels and a short shirt was _not_. He gave the man a warning look and he stayed where he was.

"Yeah?" She looked down at herself.

“Yeah,” he assured her. “You're _sleigh-ing_ it.”

She rolled her eyes at him, making an annoyed face.

"What?"

"Puns about an already terrible Christmas pun?" She raised an eyebrow. " _Honestly_."

"Oh come on," he said. "That was good."

"It was terrible."

"It was funny."

"Please, a five-year-old could come up with something funnier."

"You're just jealous because I won the bet and I'm better at puns than you."

"It was not a good pun!"

"Agree to disagree," he said.

"Don't we always?"

She smiled at him and he smiled right back. Sometimes doing this with her, arguing, teasing her, giving as got as he got and just ending it with neither of them actually winning the argument but just agreeing neither one of them was the 'winner' or 'loser' of the debate, were the best moments of his day. 

He considered thinking more about what that meant but decided it was more important to come up with some various plots to get her into the ' _Oh Deer_ ' t-shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this to cheer myself up, wanting some Miggy fluff and banter. But the Miggy romantic end-moment-mistletoe kiss just didn't...It just didn't come out good so... we just got some Miggy banter and Magnum being clueless.
> 
> Happy season 3! Just hours away now!


End file.
